The Lily Way
by lily98evans
Summary: Lets take a journey,into the life of the marauders and Lily Evans we will see the story from each characters point of view, also in 3rd person at some point.From the time before Hogwarts through their seven years and after.Let the magical journey begin.


The Lily way

I was walking down the to platform 9 and 10. I was completely dazed by the fact the I was a witch.

*******flashback*********

I was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Mom."said Petunia."What is it dahling?" she replied.

Mom had a knack for ending every sentence with dahling,she started using it when she heard using it.

is the champion for best accent,and mom is competing to win.

"Can we go and play near the hill,please"said Petunia.

"You can go but,stay away from that weird boy,I still think that something is wrong with him" she mumbled to herself.

"Horace pass the syrup"

This weird family just moved in 2 weeks ago.

They never came out of the black house even though it was sunny out side.

Many thought they were vampires so no one went near there.

"Come on lily lets go" she said Forging down her food.

Milk dribbled down her chin.

She paused to wipe her chin after she saw me staring at her.

She ran up stairs to change from her pants to skirts,paused in the middle of the stairs and called out"Come on Lily, I dont want to be late."

The only reason she wanted to go was to sit on tippy top and look down and check out all the 12 year old boys.

I dragged myself my the stairs and whore some flare jeans.

I didn't have one skirt in my closet,because I hate skirts and petunia is always saying "You are such a tomboy,why don't you ever wear skirts.

"She asked.

"You will look so nice,but not as nice as me,"she added.  
>`<p>

As I was saying I whore flare pants and a sapphire blue shirt.

I like it because it brings colors to my eyes and I put my fiery red hair in a pony tail.

I put on some sneakers and waited at the door for Petunia, I heard footsteps and booming above me,that was a sign that petunia was gonna take long, and that she was gonna come down with a lot of make up on her face,like a zombie going to a prom of course I never told her that.

She came down 20 minuets later just like the description I told you of, with hot pink mini skirt and purple shirt 1 size small shirt, so it showed her hip bones and the skin beneath her belly button.

Black high heels that had straps that wrapped around her legs and reached her knee, with a hair do of her dark brown hair in wavy locks coming down her back.

"Don't I look simply divine"She asked.

"Yeah divine"I muttered,even though that was not true.

She nearly ran out the front door and trampled me.

The hill was about 2 block away and took 5 minuets to walk to for petunia it took 1 minuet.

She liked being early she would see every young boy her age.

When we reached the hill she sat next to the old tree choosing the most comfortable position her heels would allow.

"Why are you always so worried your late?"

"And... what is it that you see in boys,they are totally annoying,hot tempered, they always fight cant you even something out with I bet I an fight better then any boy my age!" I added.

"Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily"  
>She said amused.<p>

"Your ten year old mind doesn't understand,tsk,tsk,tsk,tsk."She added with a smile.

While she watched people (boys)pass by I played with the daises, making a wreath daises( are my second favorite flowers).

"what do you think about him? Isn't he cute?"She asked giggling .

"No,he is horsed pink lips make him look like a 't you see that"I asked flatly.

I had bigger problems! NO MORE DAISES!

I got up and looked around for more daises around the old tree.

As unlucky as I am I had no luck finding daises.

I was tried .

This tree was not your normal tree this has a very large trunk as big as 4 X-large king size beds.

Walking around it took 1 minuet,looking for something small took 10 minuets so I was very tired.

I felt like the hunch back of Notre Dame,

I fell to the ground with exhaustion letting the grass take my pain away,Which of course it didn't.

Though it did tickle my back and scratch it.  
>Opening my hand and stretchering my feet.<p>

I layed there for 5 minuets looking at cloud shapes.

"Lily!Lily! Where are you?"Petunia yelled terrified.

"I'm on the other side of the tree petunia"I shouted back.

"I was looking for daises to finish my wreath,but no luck"I added

"Thank goodness your safe,I would have got in trouble"She screeched.

I got up and clenched my hands in pain of my back.

I opened them again and started to walk when I felt a tickle on my hand.

Thinking it was a bug I turned my hand over to wipe the bug off.

I turned it over a I saw a daisy.

I plucked it off and closed my hands and reopened them.

I felt a tickle and reopened then and saw a beautiful white daisy sprout right before my eyes.

With the stem as thin as a toothpick and as green as... as green as...ummmm GREEN! The petals as white as a freshly layer of snow and the center as yellow as the sun. It was simply beautiful.

I ran to my wreath and kept on closing and opening my hands,and got more daises.

It was magnificent and it was of the daises were the ones I got from around the tree they were kind of faded the other half came from my hand and were, beautiful!

"I thought you said that you didn't have any more daises"Said a voice.

I was startled and surprise so much ,I backed up and hit my head on the tree,the right side of my head started pounding,hurting with pain,ohhhh it hurts.

"OW,my head my head, oh my poor head"I cried with pain.

"Lily,Lily we have to get home its getting late its almost lunch time come on."Said the voice.

This time I recognized it "Petunia?" I asked.

"Duh, who else "Said Petunia.

She started walking down the hill, I had to show her my discovery.

"Petunia! I yelled"Petunia! wait up, I have to show you something"I ran down the hill catching up to petunia.

"Petuinaaaa!Wait up"

"What!"Petunia said half mad.

"Look!"I said exited.

I closed my hand and reopened it.

Out sprouted a beautiful daisy.

Petunia looked at it shocked.  
>I knew she would be surprised.<p>

"FREAK!"She screeched.

It was my time to be surprised.

"I always knew you were a freak,Mommy thinks your special but I think that your just a freak.

"She screamed at me.I was flabbergasted,shocked numb."W-what do you mean?"I squeaked.

She continued with her freak speech.

I was taken back wasn't she supposed to love it be surprised.

Tears started to well up in my eyes was this really what she thought of me,just a freak.

A tear started to roll down my cheek.I never cried in front of people, I had to be strong.

I would not ruin my image as a tom boy a become a girly girl.

_Do not cry Lily,Do not cry Lily._

I kept saying in my head while swallowing my sobs.

Petunia just continued with her speech with every word she tore my heart a little more.

Mom said that you were hardest to..."I looked over to see what happened.

Her gaze was not on me but above me.

I heard a girly yet boy voice say "You,stop teasing her".

I fallowed her gaze to... ******Gasp****** .


End file.
